


We Never Change

by stardropdream



Category: Shin Shunka-den | Legend of Chun Hyang
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you drunk?" she asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 25, 2009.

“… Are you drunk?” Chun Hyang asked, completely deadpan and her arms crossed over her chest.   
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Chun Hyang!” Mong Ryong dismissed with one of his customary over-the-top expressions, complete with crocodile tears and a loopy smile. “I am perfectly in my right mind.”  
  
“You’re never in your right mind,” Chun Hyang shot back, wiggling away from him and kicking at him when he made a great show of trying to get his arm around her.   
  
He used his sleeve to pat at the corners of his eyes, making sure she got a good look at his heartbroken expression before he bounded to his feet upon seeing her storm away from him, face puffy with air-filled cheeks and face bright red with her anger.   
  
“Chun Hyang, wait!” he called out, chasing after her.   
  
She walked faster. “Leave me alone!”   
  
“Ahhh, but I cannot,” he reminded her and caught up close enough to grasp her hand. She balked, trying to whip her hand away from his grasp, but he was too busy rubbing her hand against his cheek, sighing dramatically as he did so. “Chun Hyang, you are simply too lovely.”   
  
She ruffled up, much like an angry bird, before kicking at his stomach. With a large oof and a stumble backwards, he released her hand and she was off again, blushing furiously and stomping her way through the village they were current staying in.   
  
“Chun Hyaaaang,” he called, rushing after her once again.   
  
They carried on in such a fashion, Mong Ryong doing his best to catch up to Chun Hyang and Chun Hyang, in turn, doing her best to get away from Mong Ryong. Even after a day, the villagers knew to leave the two alone—such a boisterous couple, they thought—and let them go about their ways.   
  
“Don’t you have anything better to do other than to act like a fool and annoy me so much?” she asked, closing her eyes to try and will away her agitation.   
  
This worked for about two seconds before Mong Ryong spoke again: “Such cruel words for a maiden to speak.”   
  
She bristled up, glaring at him. “Shut up!”   
  
“So cruel!”  
  
She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from him. “I guess it’s better this way. At least here I can keep an eye on you and keep you from flirting with the poor, innocent villager girls.”   
  
“You wound me with such descriptions,” Mong Ryong said with a forlorn sigh. “I merely enjoy making amiable conversation with the lovely maidens of the village, Chun Hyang. You needn’t make me into a villain as much as you do.”  
  
Chun Hayng rubbed her temples, frown deepening. “How much did you drink at dinner?”   
  
“None!”   
  
“I can’t have you wandering off in any case,” she muttered and plopped down to sit beside him. He smiled widely at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
“I wouldn’t leave you alone.”   
  
She looked away with another loud huff.   
  
He laughed, his smile softening a moment. “I appreciate your company, after all.”  
  
“Yeah, well.” She paused, unable to think of a comeback to this. She still refused to look at him. “… Well.”   
  
He laughed. She glared at him.   
  
He waved his hand in a dismissing manner, smiling cheerily. “No need for such an expression, Chun Hyang. Being so suspicious of me all the time can’t be good for our relationship.”  
  
“Don’t call it that!” she snapped, her face bright red, now not from anger and more embarrassment than anything else.   
  
“What shall I call it, then?” Mong Ryong asked, in perfect curiosity.   
  
Chun Hyang couldn’t think of a proper answer, so she looked away, face bright red. “Just not that.”   
  
“It’s hardly fair to say what I can’t do but not what I can,” Mong Ryong pointed out.  
  
“I don’t care!” she declared and was on her feet again, stomping away.   
  
Mong Ryong, too, climbed to his feet and chased after her. “Wait, Chun Hyang!”  
  
“Leave me alone! God, you're stupid.”   
  
They continued on in this fashion for the rest of the night.


End file.
